


Horny Kids in a Hotel

by Fugitoid101



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub, Hotel Sex, Massage, Multi, Seduction, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitoid101/pseuds/Fugitoid101
Summary: Twelve year old Corey Russo was left alone at a hotel while his parents are at meeting, and feels ready to die or boredom. When he discovers five girls his age in the same boat as him, he takes up an offer to join them in their hotel room for some fun and excitement. And not the little kid kind.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Bored in a Hotel

At a hotel in Chicago, a twelve year old boy was sitting down in a room's bed looking bored out of his mind. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and his attire was composed of sneakers, jean shorts, and a black shirt. His name is Corey Russo. And he was currently on a business trip with his parents. While his parents were off to business meetings which was going to take all day, Corey was alone in the hotel room.

"Why did they even bother bringing me on this trip if they're just going to leave me?" he asked himself, "I probably would've been better off at home," he sighed before getting up, "Oh, well. Maybe I'll go check out the pool. Better than staying in the room all day." he left to the bathroom to get changed.

Soon Corey was walking through the halls in sandals and red swim trunks. He walked to the elevator and took it down to the lobby level. When he got off he went to the pool room and discovered the pool was big and wide, and surprisingly vacant. I mean nobody was around.

"Well, at least I have some privacy," he looked around before his eyes caught sight of a hot tub, "Now that's what I'm talking about." he walked over and turned the hot tub on. He watched as the water started bubbling knowing it was ready.

Corey put his right foot into the water and gasped at the super heated temperature. As he continued to step in and sat down he continued to gasp from the heat, before his body got used to it allowing him to relax.

"Ah, this is so good." he relaxed in the tub, while resting his arms on the ledge behind him.

He relaxed and looked ready to fall asleep, until a voice spoke up, "Room for more?"

Corey opened his eyes and saw standing around the hot tub were five girls about his age. Two were blonde, and the others were brunette. The first blonde's hair was long, and she was wearing a red bikini with white flower prints. The second of the blondes had shorter hair, and wore a black headband, and her bikini was orange. The first brunette had long hair going down her back, and wore a black bikini. The second brunette had her hair going down to her shoulders, and wore a baby blue bikini with white floral print. And the final brunette's hair was long and curly, and her skin was olive tone, while her bikini was a mix of blue, light blue, and purple.

Corey blushed at how pretty the five girls were, especially in their swimwear. Sure they had developed far in the rack department, but that didn't matter to Corey. He just couldn't take his eyes off how beautiful and soft their bare skin looked.

The girls looked at him who hadn't responded yet, "Uh, hello?" the first blonde asked.

The first brunette waved a hand in front of Corey's face, "Hey."

Corey finally snapped out of it and collected himself, "Huh? Did you girls say something?"

The girls couldn't help but giggle at Corey's reaction, before the second blonde spoke, "We were asking if there's room for more."

"Uh, sure. Of course." he answered wanting to avoid more awkwardness.

The girls smiled, as they stepped into the hot tub and sat together opposite sides of Corey. The first of the blonde's spoke up, "My name's Hope by the way. Hope Ellis."

The second blonde introduced herself, "I'm Jane Pierce."

"My name's Iris Thompson." the first of the brunette's introduced herself.

"Casandra Muller." said the second brunette.

"And I'm Becky Nolan." the final brunette introduced herself.

"What's your name?" Jane asked.

"I'm Corey Russo." he answered.

"Well, Corey, Russo," Iris began, "What're you doing here by yourself?"

"Could ask the same of you girls."

"Iris asked first." Hope noted.

"Well, I'm here on vacay with my parents," Corey began, but sounded unsure, "Actually, you can't call it a vacay. Since they're actually here on business. I was dragged along."

"So they just left you here?" Casandra asked.

"Pretty much." he admitted.

"Bummer." Jane replied.

"So, what're you girls doing here? Come to Chicago together?' Corey guessed.

"Yeah," Becky confirmed, "Hope's mom brought us here for some expo."

"It was supposed to be me and my mom, but she let me invite my friends so I wouldn't get bored." Hope added.

"Well, at least you have friends with you," Corey noted, "I was left to myself."

"Seems we're in the same boat." Becky noted.

"Guess so." the boy agreed, until he suddenly saw the girls move over so they were sitting on his side with Hope and Becky sitting by his sides. He could feel the hips of the two girls brushing up against his, and their legs sneakily brushing against his own.

"We're glad we had a chance to meet someone like you." Becky said.

"Like me?" Corey raised a brow in confusion, while looking at the girls each.

"Yeah. We were all dragged along by someone only to get dumped off here." Iris explained.

"Point." Corey nodded.

"But at least we're with someone who I have to say is so very handsome." Jane said.

Corey did a double take, "Wait, what?"

"You. You're handsome." Jane repeated.

"Me? Ok, nice flattery." Corey said feeling he was being joked with.

"Actually she's right." Hope agreed.

"You're quite the looker," Becky admitted, "I mean as far as boys go."

"But really you're probably the most handsome boy we've ever met here." Iris put in.

Corey looked sheepish from the compliments, and suddenly found Hope move from his side to right in front of him so they were face to face. As Hope was between his legs he could almost feel her crotch press into his.

"Tell us, Corey. What do you think about us?" Hope asked with a bat of her eyes, while the other girls got behind her to look at Corey as well.

Corey looked at the girls and suddenly felt a twinge below the belt line and answered, "In all honesty, you girls have got to be the most beautiful group I've ever met."

The girls blushed from Corey's honesty having not expected he'd be so honest, "Really?" Iris asked.

"Yes. The girls I know from school are nothing compared to you five." he continued to be honest.

"That's so sweet." Casandra said feeling flustered.

"The sweetest." Jane agreed, as the girls piled around him for a group hug, with Hope being the one embracing him from the front.

"You've got to be the kindest and nicest boy we've ever met. Here or at home." Hope whispered sultry into Corey's ear making his shake in arousal.

The sound of her voice in a sexual tone suddenly made Corey once again feel stiff below. And to make it more embarrassing for him, his hard on poked through his trunks right into one of Hope's legs.

Hope felt it and gasped before looking at Corey with an amused look, which got him nervous, "Girls. Corey's got a stiffy."

"No I don't!" Corey denied hoping it wouldn't give them the wrong impression.

"You totally do." Hope teased.

"It's not what you think." Corey tried to cover up in fear of what they'd do or say.

"Relax, Corey." Jane calmed him.

"We actually feel flattered." Becky admitted.

"You what?" Corey asked in confusion.

"The fact you're getting a hard on from being so close to us really does mean you find us attractive." Iris said.

"I do." Corey replied.

"Well, perhaps we should do something about it." Hope suggested.

"Agreed," Jane nodded, "Let's all go back to our room."

"Your room?" Corey asked.

"Yes. Wouldn't you rather be with five pretty girls than be alone in your room?" Casandra tempted him.

"Well, when ya put it that way you make a good point."

"Then come on." Hope says, as they got out of the hot tub, grabbed some towels off the racks and dried off. They left the pool room and started heading for the elevator.

Once inside, Corey thought to himself, 'I have a very big feeling I'm gonna be in for something super awesome.' he would have no idea how right he was.


	2. Blissful Love of Six

After exiting the elevator on an upper floor, Corey had followed the girls Hope, Jane, Iris, Casandra, and Becky to their room.

As they entered, Casandra put a do not disturb sign on the outside of the room before closing the door and locking it.

Corey saw as the five girls slipped out of their sandals, and turned to him with smiles on their faces, "What?" Corey asked, feeling something was going to happen.

"Corey, the girls and I have decided to thank you for being our kindred spirit." Hope began.

"Ok, and how?" Corey wondered, as Hope stepped closer to him. Corey was getting nervous, as she got closer and closer until they were face to face. Hope took Corey by surprise by leaning her face forward pressing her lips against his.

Needless to say Corey was shocked with his eyes widened as his lips pressed against Hope's. But suddenly he started relaxing and shut his eyes and returned the kiss. Hope wrapped her arms around Corey's bare back while pressing her chest into his. Corey wrapped his arms around Hope's waist, as they continued to kiss.

The other girls watched, while enjoying the make out happening before them. But at the same time they started looking impatient and hungry for what their friend was having.

When Corey and Hope parted, the boy spoke up sounding exhilarated, "Wow. That was... awesome."

The girls giggled, as Hope spoke, "So I take it that was your first?"

"Uh-huh." he answered.

"Well, you know what? That was my first too." Hope confessed.

Corey looked shocked, "Really? I mean, how was it? I hope it was good enough." he said awkwardly.

Hope smiled, and answered, "Let's just say I couldn't have asked for a better first kiss."

"Well, thanks," Corey blushed, "I liked it too."

"Thanks," Hope said before turning to her friends, and continued, "Now then. I think my friends would like to have their first kisses now."

So the girls lined up before Corey, and Jane went first. She wrapped her arms around Corey before pressing her lips into his. Much like his kiss with Hope, Corey enjoyed the softness of Jane's lips.

When the two parted, Iris took her turn, followed by Casandra and Becky. With each kiss Corey received, he started feeling more attracted to these girls he just met. When he gave the last kiss, he spoke to the four, "Well, girls. How was it?"

Jane answered, "You're quite a kisser."

"Are you sure it wasn't your first time?" Becky asked.

"It was, although I have seen others do it on TV before," Corey explained, "I've watched it happen so much it just stuck with me."

"Same with us." Casandra admitted.

"So that was the thank you?" Corey wondered.

"Actually, that was only half of what we had in mind." Becky answered.

"So what's the other half?" the boy asked in confusion. He looked and saw Hope go to the window and closed the curtains, before turning on the lights inside the room.

"Before we give it to you, allow us to get comfortable." Iris said, and Corey noticed they reached behind their back to their bikini tops.

Corey seeing this spun around to face away, "Whoa, you realize I'm right here!"

"Corey, don't look away." Hope ordered.

"What?" he asked, still not facing them.

"We want you to watch us." Casandra said.

"You mean it?"

"We do." Jane confirmed.

Corey decided to go along with their words and turned back to face them, "That's better." Becky said, and the girls resumed what they were doing.

The boy couldn't help but watch as the girls he just met started removing their swimwear right before his eyes. Soon the five girls stood before Corey completely naked. Corey eyed them up and saw despite their small breasts they each still had nice round aereolas and perky nipples. His gaze trailed down their nice figures before looking at their crotches to see their pussies.

The girls started looking sheepish, "If you keep gazing like that, we're going to blush." Hope said.

"Don't be embarrassed," Corey started, "You girls look beautiful."

"Really?" Iris asked.

"Of course."

"Even though we have small breasts." Jane said as she tried to cup her rack together.

"And small pussies?" Casandra added.

"I think you're all fine the way you are," Corey answered, "Besides we're all under thirteen here. Puberty hasn't settled yet."

"Valid." Hope admitted.

"And if it's any consolation, you girls have beautiful nipples." he confessed.

"We do?" Becky asked, as the girls looked down at their perky nipples.

"Thank you." Jane said as the girls felt happier.

"And I know each of you has soft and smooth skin." he continued to compliment the girls with his honest opinions about them.

The girls upon hearing this new compliment smiled, as Hope spoke, "Oh, do we?" the girls surrounded Corey from all sides.

Corey looked all around seeing the girls closing in on him. Before he knew it, all five girls threw their arms around him. The girls rubbed their bare bodies all around his torso, while also running their hands all around him. Corey could only stand totally stiff, as he could feel the erect nipples rub all over his torso, while also enjoying the soft sensation of their flesh roaming all over his body.

"Soft enough for you?" Becky flirted.

"It feels great." Corey panted from the rubbing.

As Hope was rubbing her butt close to Corey's crotch she could feel something poking through the fabric of his damp trunks, "Oh!" she gasped, before smirking in remembrance, "Oh, right. How could I forget."

"Forget what?" Corey asked Hope, as the girls eased up and gave Corey some space.

"We said we'd do something about your hard on, remember?" she asked.

"Oh, right." he replied sheepishly having already forgotten about it.

"So let's get you out of these." Casandra reached for the waistband of Corey's trunks, until the boy spoke up.

"Are you really sure you want this?"

"Hey, you got to see us naked." Jane reminded him.

"It's only fair." Iris put in.

"Come on, we know you want to." Hope tempted him.

Corey's eyes darted all around at the girls who were giving him amorous looks as if beckoning him to join them in their all natural state. Seeing no other option, he obliged to their request and slipped his sandals off his feet before dropping his trunks down till they hit the floor and were around his ankles.

The group of girls looked down at Corey's crotch and gasped with some putting their hands to their mouths in surprise. Corey's dick was front and center and fully erect, and quite endowed even for his age.

"Oh, my gosh." Iris gasped.

"That is some penis." Casandra said in awe.

"I think puberty hit you early." Jane told Corey, while eyeballing the erect member.

"You think?" Corey asked hopefully, "I mean I haven't really been paying attention on size wise. But if it's that appealing to you then I'll take that as a compliment."

The girls bent their knees so they'd be on the same level as Corey's waist, and Hope reached out and stroked his shaft, "So long and smooth." she marveled, while continuing to stroke his dick, while Corey panted from the touch.

Casandra reached under and played with his testicles, "And you got a nice pair of privates as well."

Corey panted from having his junk and dick felt up, and spoke, "That feels really good. Though how do you girls know about male body parts?"

"We've watched plenty of adult movies while our parents aren't looking," Hope explained, "Makes us glad they don't keep restrictions on our TVs."

"don't tell us you've never secretly watched an adult movie behind your parents backs, have you?" Iris asked in disbelief.

"Actually, I have done that," Corey admitted, "Plus I like to secretly read some of my dads adult novels."

"Really?" the girls asked more curiosity.

"Where does he hide them?" Iris asked.

"Truth is he keeps on the book shelf in the dining room." the boy confessed.

"Your dad's not really smart leaving them out in the open like that." Hope said.

"I know."

"So how much do you know of the female body?" Jane inquired, as the girls were equally curious.

"I know plenty. And how a male can make a female feel good."

"Care to put that to the test?" Casandra tempted him, while rubbing bare shoulders with Corey.

Corey relaxed from the skin touch, and answered, "I am if you all are willing too."

"Any objections?" Hope asked all around, and none of the other girls objected, "The it's decided." the girls and Corey got on top of one of the beds.

Corey started off in the middle of the girls, who embraced him from all sides and rubbed their bare bodies against him like before.

"This feels better than the first time." Corey panted, as he himself pleasured the girls by rubbing their backs to get them relaxed.

"We feel the same." Jane replied, as each girl took a turn passing Corey around with said both kissing each girl passionately.

The girls then gave Corey some space and laid down on their backs, while Corey started rubbing Hope's developing breasts, while giving her nipples a few kissed and even a suckle or few. Hope herself moaned with lust, "Oh, Corey. That feels perfect." she moaned.

"Glad you're liking it." Corey said, as he moved onto Jane and started giving her the same treatment as he did Hope.

"Yes, oh, I've never felt this good before in my life." Jane moaned, as Corey kissed her stomach while playing with her nipples.

"I aim to please." Corey replied, as he soon proceeded to the rest of the girls making sure each of them felt as good as the other did. And needless to say, Corey was especially enjoying the chance to feel up naked girls.

When Corey finished, he sat at the head of the bed with his legs apart giving the girls full access of his package. The girls got down on all fours like animals ready to pounce, while eyeballing Corey's dick.

"Girls, we hit the jackpot." Hope said, as they crawled closer to the throbbing organ, and stuck their tongues out touching the tip of it.

Corey gasped, as he felt the cold wet tongues brush against the tip of his penis, but calmed himself and relaxed, as the girls continued to lick all around and kiss it.

"Mm, that feels good." Corey moaned, as the girls continued to pleasure his dick. The pleasure got so intense, Corey felt a build up in his dick and squirted some semen out.

"Oh, messy boy aren't you?" Jane teased.

"I couldn't help it. It just came out of nowhere." Corey answered.

"Well, let's clean it up." Becky suggested, as they licked the contents off Corey's penis until it was clean.

"Not bad." Casandra admitted.

"Sweet, actually." Iris added.

"Glad you girls got that reaction out of me," Corey said, "No wonder the men in the movies have such satisfying looks from when they receive it."

"How about you get that reaction out of us now?" Hope suggested.

"Sure."

So the girls laid back side by side with their legs spread showing off their pussies. Corey looked upon the five pussies, and was eager to get started. He went to Hope first and recalling some scenes from the mature movies he's skimmed through, he stuck his index finger out and gently put it to Hope's pussy.

"How is this?" Corey asked Hope before proceeding further.

"It's good. You can go deeper," Obliging by Hope's request, Corey dug his finger a bit deeper into Hope's pussy making said girl moan, "Oh, yes. Move your finger around inside, Corey."

So Corey moved his finger around inside Hope with circular motions, making Hope moan even harder. Corey himself enjoyed the inside of Hope and reveled in how he was pleasuring her. Hope bit her lip while trying to contain her excitement from the inside.

"Corey, I can't hold it in." Hope moaned, as she squirted some love juices, coating Corey's finger.

Corey pulled his finger out of Hope and looked at the semen coating his finger. Curiously he put it to his lips and licked the content sampling it. Seeing nothing wrong with it he licked his finger dry.

"How was it?" Hope asked.

"Perfect. And how did it feel with you?"

"You know how to work that finger of yours."

"Now we want to feel them up ours." Jane said, as she and the others looked ready and waiting.

Corey smiled, as he decided to go two at a time with Jane and Casandra earning the same sensual moans out of them, followed up by Becky and Iris. Once he got the girls each to cum he licked their semen right off his fingers.

"Ok, Corey, let us continue to pleasure you." Hope said, as the girls laid Corey down on his back again.

Corey was wondering where this was going, and suddenly found Hope straddling his torso, which allowed him to feel any left of semen from her pussy to drip onto him. It didn't stop there, as he saw Iris and Becky straddle a leg each, while Casandra and Jane each took one of his hands, and popped his index fingers into their mouths.

"What the..." Corey trailed off, as Hope looked down at him and spoke.

"Buckle up, Cor. We're taking you to town."

"Ok." he winced.

So Jane and Casandra started to sensually suck Corey's fingers as if they were popsicles, Hope started sliding forward and backward atop Corey's torso, while leaning down to kiss him, and Iris and Becky were doing the same on his legs.

As Hope slid forward and kissed Corey, she spoke, "How do you feel , Corey?"

"Like I'm I paradise."

"We feel that way too." Iris said, as she and Becky got off Corey's legs, and each played footsies with either of his feet which got him panting in joy.

Jane and Casandra soon took Corey's fingers out of their mouths, and started making him once again grope a breast from each of them.

"Oh, Corey, you make my heart beat so fast." Casandra moaned, as she continued to make him grope her.

"Mine too," Becky agreed, "And it's beautiful."

Corey after getting another kiss from hope spoke to them, "You know what else is beautiful?"

"What?" they asked.

"Your butts."

The girls gasped, until Becky spoke, "Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Just there's?" Hope asked with a pout and her hands on her hips.

"No, all five of you have beautiful butts." Corey assured them.

The girls hearing that all felt better, as Casandra spoke, "Well, then why don't we give you a little taste of them?"

The girls all got off Corey and flashed their booty's all around him. Soon Corey found a butt rubbing into his torso, his back, and his hands managed to grope the other two. And the six of them continued to enjoy their blissful moment of passion.

Later on, Corey laid on the bed with all five girls snuggling up to him, while they were all still naked, "Corey, I'm so glad we could all get together this way." Hope told Corey.

"Yeah, me too." Corey agreed, as he and Hope kissed.

"Being with you has been so much fun." Casandra said, as she and Corey kissed.

"I know, so how much longer will you girls still be here?" Corey inquired.

"Three more days. You?" Becky asked.

"Same here."

"Perfect. We should get together like this again when your parents and Hope's mom leave us." Iris suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Iris." Jane commended.

"We should also exchange cell numbers." Hope told Corey.

"Yeah. Though when this is all over, will I ever see you girls again?" Corey asked in worry.

"You never know, Corey." Jane said, as she kissed Corey.

"Yeah. Anything can happen." Becky added, as she and Corey kissed.

"Just like what happened with us today." Iris said, as she and Corey kissed.

Corey smiled, as he held the five girls closer, "I love you girls so much."

"We love you too." the girls said collectively.

And so the six continued to see each other for the next three days after Corey's parents, and Hope's mother went elsewhere for the day. Then when it was time for them to leave, they had no idea that they had lived much closer to each other than they thought.

Back at home Corey discovered that the girls had already lived in the same town as him, but on a different block, and went to a different school.

"YES!" Corey jumped in the air excitedly.


End file.
